


Paintball War

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was the annual paint ball war at the avenger’s tower. They have been doing this for 5 years now, and it has been a tight fight, it was always Captain America vs Ironman, with Tony winning last year. It was the only day where they get separated into teams, where the last year winner get to choose their members.





	Paintball War

It was the annual paint ball war at the avenger’s tower. They have been doing this for 5 years now, and it has been a tight fight, it was always Captain America vs Ironman, with Tony winning last year. It was the only day where they get separated into teams, where the last year winner get to choose their members.

Steve’s team had, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Wanda, Harley and Thor.

Tony had Rhodey, Natasha, Vision, Peter, Bruce and Pepper.

With all the furniture covered, all the paint ball loaded, everyone got into their position. As Friday proceed to countdown, you could hear laughter and giggle as they start to run around.

“The first team to get all their enemies win!” Tony announced.

“Let’s do this guy!” Steve shouts.

The war begin, gun shots were heard everywhere, screams and shrieks were heard, furniture turning over, people jumping around and over them. Peter shrieks filled the air as Harley tries to shoot him. Clint was seen running behind the couch with Wanda. Bruce was huddled up near Vision as he tries to shoot Wanda. Pepper was with Tony as they try to cover Peter. Thor booming laughter filled the room as he tries to shoot at Tony. Bucky and Steve had each other’s back as they shoot Rhodey. But somehow someone was missing, more like a couple was missing.

There in the kitchen, by the counters, Natasha and Sam was sitting on the ground, their guns unattended, as Natasha straddles him. Sam smiles as he looks up at her.

“You do know, we’re on opposite teams right.” Sam said, as he squeezed her thighs lightly.

“Well, do you want me to shoot you then?” Natasha flirts with him.

“I’ll be honoured to be shot by you.” Sam smiles as he brushed her hair back.

“How can I shoot such an adorable face like yours.” Natasha teased him, cupping his face.

“Well better not then babe.” Sam said as he leans up.

Sam kissed her softly on her lips, cupping her face and pulling her closer to him. One of his arms resting around her waist, as the other run through her soft red locks, she cups her face, kissing her lips and nibbling on it slightly. Small soft moans escape his lips as she leans down and trace small kisses on his neck, leaving barely visible bite marks to his collar bone. Sam’s hands slowly got under her shirt, rubbing her back, then tracing her stomach, her soft skin by her ribs as he cups, he breasts, squeezing it lightly, Natasha moans into her kisses, as she grinds against Sam’s erection. It was getting hot and heated, only to be disturb by Tony’s voice.

“Natasha! You better not be sucking your boyfriend’s dick!” Tony shouts from the common room.

“Sam Fucking Wilson! Get back here!” Bucky shouts.

“Come on guys! Fair game.” Pepper said as she walks into the kitchen.

“How can it be a fair game if my girlfriend is on the other team.” Sam sighs as Natasha got off him.

“Well ain’t my fault Tony chose first.” Steve shrugs as he walks in, covered in paintball.

“And he had to choose my girlfriend.” Sam sighs as he stood up and walks over to Steve.

“Come on baby. Let’s go.” Natasha sighs as she held Sam’s hands and walks out of the kitchen.

“Natasha, where are you going? We’re winning right here.” Tony said as she points the gun to Sam.

“Shoot my boyfriend, and I swear I’ll give you hell.” Natasha glares at him.

“But Nat!” Clint whines as he got out of his hiding spot.

Without hesitant, Natasha grabs both guns and shoots everyone else. She glares at all of them.

“You’re no fun, Nat.” Bucky whines. Natasha glares at him, pointing her gun point blank.

“Try me.” Natasha warns them.

“Alright this Russian assassin needs some love right now.” Sam chuckles nervously as he squeezed her shadows lightly.

“We will get back during dinner time alright. Please do continue the game.” Sam said as he left the room.


End file.
